


Half past the point of oblivion

by cricketk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketk/pseuds/cricketk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to Ellievolia for permission and to dodificus for handholding.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Half past the point of oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half past the point of oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521635) by [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/pseuds/ellievolia). 



> Many thanks to Ellievolia for permission and to dodificus for handholding.

Podfic of ellievolia's "Half past the point of oblivion"

Downloadable from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?e7f75kstfxo46u2).


End file.
